Emily
'Emily Chase '(エミリ チャセ ) is a very playful type of girl but has her serious moments as well though she prefers not to be and it's rare to see her that way She plays everything off as a joke and it's hard to shock her since she lived a bizzare child hood. History Emily was raised by her mother and has one older brother. Her mother left her birth father when she was a baby due to reasons that were never fully explained. Due to emily being only a baby and having little to no memories of her birth Father she doesn't care. She cares for her step father and is glad to see her mother happy with someone. Emily's best friend had extremly close ties with the super natural and since Emily and her friend, Jason, were childhood friends and stuck close with each other, Emily has a very open mind to what is bizzare and taboo. During her high school years, Jason and her remained close but certain events happened to cause her to be on the run and fall down the rabbit hole. No one knows why, due to a mix of Emily not saying and no one really asking about it. What can be known about it, is that is sometimes causes nightmares for her but she keeps this to herself unless appraoched about it. When she came to wonderland, one of Emily's major goals was to leave and return to her past home. Sadly this was not going to happen to her and emily made a simple living for herself. She lived in an apartment in town and earned a living from jobes she was able to get. during her free time she was able to wander around and it was during one of these trips that she met Mike. While dating Mike, she also met a small neko boy name Max, whom she came to care for greatly and looks after him with Mika's help. She affectionatly calls the two "her boys" and is very pretective of them. Emily also has married Mike and lives with him. She no longer wishes to leave for good but does wish to be able to tie up loose ends in her old world. Personality Emily is a very kind hearted girl and is very loyal to people she cares about. If someone looks like they need help, weather it be bullies or just someone to talk to, Emily is willing to be there, even for strangers. In her mind, she believes people shouldn't let the things that bother them hold them down. Other wise how else can you enjoy the life you have before you? This is why Emily seems to have such a playful personality, she enjoys teasing her friends because it keeps them from sinking to far into a depression. Emily is also very aware of how people feel for some reason and tries her best to relate to people even if this does not always work out for her. Emily is also very protective of those who seem "weak" or are unable to help themselves. When she sees things like this she can easily become angry and the closer a person is to her, the angrier she will get. Her stubborn nature helps give her the confidence she needs to stand up for what she belives and thus she is a very fierce person when ticked. Appearence Emily has long reddish brown hair and blue grey eyes. She tends to wear whatever she likes but lately has been taking on a more "tom boyish" look for her outfits. This is due to the dangers she knows that happen around Wonderland and also due to her reasons for running. While it has yet to be shown, Emily is actually a capable fighter and hides many daggers on her body for times when she needs to fight. she also has a neck lace around her neck from Mike and wears it all the time. Relationships Mike Ryosuke When they first began dating Emily was surprised that he confessed so quickly. She agreed to date him for some time due to her liking him as well, through she was still unsure about how strong her feeling for him were. They continued to date, even when Emily found out about Mike being half vampire she didn't care. That was that start of Emily making her promise to never leave Mike's side. When Emily was finally sure of her feelings for Mike, it as when she noticed Mika acting very sick and grew worried for him. She leanred that it was due to him not feeding for very long periods of time. Emily too the initiave and offered her own blood to him. This was when Emily was sure of her feelings for Mike.She also told him that if he ever needed it she wouldn't care if he did bite her again. Emily then found out about Mike's alter ego, his "demon half" and also more of his past. The first time she met his other half Emily felt scared and rejected any advances he made due to knowing he hated humans and had no qualms about killing humans like Emily. She demanded Mike be brought back and that the demon Half would leave them be. The demon half agreed and left them alone for a while. She would not see him again for some time. When Emily did confront the other Half once more she learned more of Mike's past and also that if Mike was ever going to truly believe she wouldn't leave him, she would have to make amends with the demon half. Due to her stubborn nature she agreed. Whenever the demon half appeared Emily would talk to him, trying to at least be friends with him.and the two did become close. It was during this time that Emily began to see that this alter ego was not another person entirely but merely Mike's supressed Rage. Once this did happen Mike's alter ego seemed to have calmed down and the two contiued thier relationship. Max A small neko boy that seemed to have found his way to Mike's home while Emily and Mike were dating. Emily loved his cute ways and adored him. sadly the attention she seemed to put into Maz made Mike feel abadoned causing some kind of rivialry to happen between Mike and Max. emily wanted the two to get a long and felt a bit torn since whenever she tried to comfort one the other would feel neglacted. During this time Emily also had to deal with Max's "growing" and was a bit confused by that and wasn't sure what to do. In the end Emily saw that Max just wanted to be with his family adn just needed someone that would look for him. In the end Emily still sees him as a little kid with a bad past and wants to give him some happy memories. Soon the two were able to get a long due to simliar circumstances. Emily is glad for this and treats Max like her own son or little brother. She alwys cuddles him and loves how cute he acts. Always having a hard time fighting his puppy face but tries to remain strong against it.